


In Which a Tomboy Finds Real Love, Sort of

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [50]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2006.





	

He was a marshmallow.

Even surrounded by her best bodyguards, the lightest breeze or twitch of a branch sent him into shivering panic.

His swordsmanship stank.

He could put on a good show, but when it came to actual combat even she could best him. He’d also started to gain some fat around his waist.

He needed her, the princess who had nothing but an arranged marriage to show for all her martial arts training.

On that day, with her brother’s armies behind her and the raging River before, she made her decision.

She would be his, now and forevermore.

* * *

 _Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
According to folk tradition, Sun Shang Xiang pined for Liu Bei after she was tricked into returning to Wu, and committed suicide upon hearing of his death at Bai Di Castle. (Chinese literature loves a good melodrama.)


End file.
